Reloj
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Podía oír claramente el monótono sonido del reloj. De entre los millones que escuchaba, los podía distinguir con la misma dificultad que se tendría de mirar al cielo a través de un cristal.


**Titulo:** Reloj

**Genero:** Drama, general

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El poema "El Cuervo" es propiedad del escritor Edgar Allan Poe.

ººººº

_Tic tac… tic tac…_

Podía oír claramente el monótono sonido del reloj. De entre los millones que escuchaba, los podía distinguir con la misma dificultad que se tendría de mirar al cielo a través de un cristal.

_Tic tac… tic tac…_

Él podía oír cosas que a los demás les seria imposible, ver cosas que nadie mas podría ni querría ver.

_Tic tac…_

Años llevaba escuchando a ese sonido…

_Tic..._

Ese infernal… ese maldito… ese inextinguible sonido…

_tac…_

Ese sonido era su cuervo, su cuervo en el busto de palas atenea, en lo alto, proyectando su eterna sombra sobre su alma, que no lo abandonaría _**never more**_…

_Tic tac…_

Pero, con los años, tortuosos años, que llevaba encerrado en esa celda, había aprendido a vivir con el.

_Tic tac…_

Con el tiempo, se volvió hábito. Un hábito molesto, de contar cuantas veces se repetía antes de quedarse dormido. Al transcurso de más años ese hábito se convirtió en algo ya indispensable, cada vez que se distraía en sus cavilaciones y se daba cuenta que no escuchaba, necesitaba horas, sin pensar nada, solo escuchando que el sonido persistía, y eso le tranquilizaba.

_Tic tac…_

Sin saberlo, había llegado a amarlo, trayéndole la seguridad de que aun seguía allí, y, con algo de suerte, esperando para que ellos volvieran a reunirse. Cuanto este deseo surgía, una pequeña risita escapaba sin ser contenida, sin que tampoco se le escapase ese estremecimiento de parte de su vigilante, quien aferraba con más fuerza su arma al pecho.

_Tic tac..._

Si, no era tan malo después de todo, ese maldito sonido del reloj, de ese dulce corazón que no dejaba de latir. Mantenido ese pequeño hilo de cordura, manteniendo sus deseos vivos, su objetivo todavía brillando al final del camino.

Hasta que un día, bajo una tormenta…

_Tic…_

El sonido se quebró.

…

En silencio espero, con las rodillas al pecho, petrificado por la sorpresa y la angustia subiendo por su garganta. No podía… era que el no estaba escuchando con atención, eso tenia que ser.

Varios días espero, por ese _tac…_ que le devolvería la seguridad de que todavía seguía latente, que ese corazón más dulce que la miel seguía latiendo.

Pero este nunca llego.

Al treceavo día se resigno. Se levanto de su sitio, y comenzó a gritar, a golpearse contra las paredes, tirase de su negro pelo, arañarse la cara.

Porque el reloj se había roto. Ese corazón se había quebrado antes de lo destinado.

Si. El había contado cada día, cada hora, minuto y segundo en su encierro. Desde el día que lo vio, él sabia cuanto tiempo le faltaba. Y no era su hora todavía. Él no tendría que haber muerto todavía. ¡No tendría que haber muerto todavía!

Pero por mucho que gritara, sabia que ya nada se lo devolvería. Y se dejo caer al suelo, sin parar las saladas lagrimas que caían por su cara.

Ahora ya no le quedaba nada, absolutamente nada…

… excepto por un nombre.

_Kira._

El nombre de quien le había quitado su objeto de pesadillas y afectos.

El nombre de quien le había quitado su meta.

El nombre de quien ahora él tendría que superar.

-tic… tac… el reloj vuelve a sonar…

Exclamo, llevando un lacerado pulgar a la boca, escuchando ahora a ese nuevo sonido, el que era ahora el corazón de su nuevo enemigo.

_Tic tac… tic tac…_

El corazón que él mismo se encargaría de detener.

_Tic tac…_

ººººº

BB murió en el 2004 de un ataque al corazón, como uno de los tantos criminales que Kira asesino, así que esto es medio un universo alterno, en lo que BB habría pensado el día en que L murió.

No se si BB tuvo oportunidad de ver alguna a vez a L, pero de haberlo echo, estoy segura de que él habría memorizado su fecha de muerte. Con su obsesión dudaría mucho que no lo hiciera.

Me parece una pena que casi no existan fics sobre este personaje en español, quizás en el futuro haga un fic como secuela de este, pero aún es muy temprano para afirmarlo.

Por ultimo, sobre mi otro fic de humor, creo que no volveré a publicarlo aquí, ya que rompe con muchas de las reglas de la pagina, así que pasen a mi profile uno de estos días si quieren averiguar que es lo que hare en el futuro, si vuelvo a subirlo o lo publico en otra parte.

Es todo.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
